Chris Jericho
Chris Jericho is a professional wrestler that appears in CAW Wrestling Promotions. He is currently signed part time to PWC (Pro Wrestling CAW) and used to be signed full time to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) but now only makes special appearances in the promotion. XWP (2016-2017; 2019) Season 1: Championship Opportunities Chris Jericho would make his XWP Debut at Summerslam in a match against Seth Rollins where the winner would get an XWP Contract. Jericho would win and earn the contract. The next night on Raw, Jericho would earn an XWP Championship Match at Nightmares when he defeated Joshie P. At Nightmares, Jericho would lose in a Triple Threat Match to reigning Champion Jacob Cass when Demon Extreme. At Survivor Series, he would represent Raw in a gauntlet match. He was the first eliminated but Team Raw would eventually win. At Royal Rumble, Jericho would enter at number 4 but wouldn't last long before being eliminated by Creep-E. At World's Collide, Jericho would win the World's Collide Interpromotional Rumble last eliminating Morpheus. At WrestleMania, Jericho would lose to Demon Extreme. Season 2: Feud with Mahadi Khan & Departure At Reckoning, Jericho would face and lose to Stunning Bradd. At Nightmares, Y2J would lose to newcomer Zachary Welch. After the match, Jericho would be attacked by XWP's Legend Killer Mahadi Khan. A match would then be announced for Survivor Series where Chris Jericho would put his career on the line against Mahadi Khan. At Survivor Series, Chris Jericho would lose to Mahadi Khan in his final match in XWP. However, Chris Jericho would make a surprise appearance in the Royal Rumble later that season where he would enter at number 20 but would be eliminated by Shadow. Season 4: Part Time Return It was announced in February 2019 that Chris Jericho would make a One Night Only return to XWP representing the promotion against Arrow & Adam Alexsander at World's Collide IV in a match where all 3 World's Collide Rumble winners compete for the company they represented when they won the Rumble. At World's Collide IV, Jericho would be pinned by Adam Alexsander. In October 2019, it was announced Jericho signed with XWP for another match. This time at the XWP Kova: Legends Rise event before XWP Summerslam. Jericho's opponent hasn't been announced yet. PWC (2017-Present) Feud with Jacob Smith Jericho would sign with upstart promotion PWC and compete at it's first event Payback against Jacob Smith in a losing effort. At Extreme Rules, Jericho would compete in a Triple Threat Number One Contenders Match against Jacob Smith & Johnny Extreme where the latter came out the winner. At Money In The Bank, Jericho would lose to Smith in a rivalry ending Submission match. Jericho hasn't appeared for the company since but is under a freelancer contract so a return isn't out of the question. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * World's Collide I Rumble Winner* IWA: * World's Collide I Rumble Winner* ECCW: * World's Collide I Rumble Winner* *This win is recognized by XWP, IWA & ECCW.